


Under Him

by lannisnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannisnow/pseuds/lannisnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. One of the many encounters between Jaime Lannister and Jon Snow. Vague mentions of Cersei Lannister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Him

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a million years ago, posted it on tumblr, and then deleted. I had to search for it for about an hour, then edit it. No plot at all. SPOILERS for... We'll say alll the books, just to be safe. Yes, this is a crack ship. No, I don't apologize.

Under him.

Squirming, moving, gasping into his down-feather pillow, his little fists grasping in the furs under them both.

It’s one way to stay warm at the Wall.

Under Jaime lays the Snow of this ice-block. Writhing and twinging muscles are hot against Jaime’s chest. Even the small bones of Snow’s spine are carving up into his stomach. They aren’t fed well here. Never have been fed well. Salted meat and beets sat on a plate when Jaime made his entrance, and he could only imagine eating it for the rest of his life would make him as malnourished as Snow.

Wolf furs, bear furs, shadowcat furs, all different kinds. Mink sewn together by young maids in Winterfell or strips of the long-dead mammoth, it makes no difference as Jaime clutches his left hand in Snow’s hair and pushes the boy’s cheek into the coats. His hips snap at a quick rate, arm with his golden hand resting taut against Snow’s side to hold himself up.

Knees press down more firmly against these furs. Jaime feels Snow’s back arch again, and his cries echo in Jaime’s ears. Once or twice during these couplings, Snow has dared to growl out a command. “ _Faster,_ ” he would say, or “ _Not there, you haven’t got it._ ” Jaime has learned from those mistakes, and now Snow is only answering his thrusts with sounds so pretty all the birds of Westeros pale in comparison.

It does not take long for Jaime Lannister to learn a lover. With Cersei, it had been instantaneous. They were born knowing how to fuck. She would cant her hips perfectly and his own would tilt at just the right angle. He could make her sopping wet in seconds and have her clutching his back and screaming just as soon.

With Snow, it had been slower. He would tilt his hips as he always had, leaning heavier on his right knee and clutching the boys hips between his hands (when he had had hands, of course. Now it was between hand and golden block). But Snow rarely responded to those movements. It was when Jaime _lifted_ his hips that Snow squealed like a girl and bit his pretty lip and curled his little fists in whatever was under them.

“Is this what you want, Snow?” Jaime purrs, his left hand clutching at long, black curls. He is only rewarded with a keening lilt of a reply from red, swollen lips. “Here, hm? All that training you’ve given me has paid off, hasn’t it, Snow?” A whine is his payment, this time, and a twitch of Snow’s eyelids as he clenches them tighter. Jaime laughs and releases Snow’s hair from his grasp, leans more heavily on his right arm to snake his hand down, under Snow’s jutting left hip.

There’s his prick, damp as the grass after morning dew, rutting against the furs that Jaime fucks him against. He grasps Snow’s sex in his hand and another noise escapes his throat. He can feel it as he presses in again and again, the clenching of an upcoming release. Not from himself, but from Snow. The boy’s arse is shuttering around him, and the sac that rests against his fingertips seems to have a mind of its own as well.

It is the one thing that Jaime is ecstatic to last through. Cersei has come around his cock more times than he could ever imagine, but she cannot be compared to the trembling convulsions that Snow lets shake his body, and the complete lax state he is in after he finishes.

Jaime’s hand clutches around Snow’s sex, wiping his thumb at the tip before wrapping his forefinger and thumb loosely around the base. He likes the feel of it when Snow comes. Everywhere.

There is a harsh, stolen breath that Snow takes. Jaime has it memorized by now. Seconds before the boy comes, his breath hitches after this intake. And there it is- right- right there, that climax. Snow flutters and clenches around him. Jaime stills his hips and lays his forehead against Snow’s shoulder as he shallowly rides out the boy’s intensity. He shouts, too, Snow does, and his little fists slam once or twice into the bed beneath them, but mostly pull and dig into the hides of the sable fur they lay on.

Warmth and stickiness spill in Jaime’s hand. He sighs and pulls his hand from underneath the boy, pulls out his cock and spreads the boy’s come along his prick. Re-entering is easy and slick, Snow is so at ease that he puts up no resistance to it. Jaime is careful how he goes about this, though. Once, a time ago, he’d not known. Cersei had been able to come for him multiple times, and after she had he never stopped to consider he should change his angle. But that time Snow had cried out and pulled away in a shot of pain and grasped Jaime’s hip in his little fist and push him, whispered “ _Not there_.”

Jaime knew now how to be gentle. No, perhaps not gentle. That word was much too general. Jaime knew now how to be considerate. He’d had the pain before, such a sensitive feeling after he’d come for Cersei and yet, unstated, she wrapped her pretty lips around his prick and he’d been flinching and shaking his head at her to stop.

There is a bit of time between Snow’s release and Jaime’s own. Slow, sweet pleasure has built up through his body, warming him as he rests comfortably along Snow’s lean back. Hands, flesh and golden alike, resting along the hollows of Snow’s ribcage are cradeling the boy. It finally washes over him as Snow turns his head, cheek resting on his feather-filled pillow, and sends him a lazy smile. Hips met arse and Jaime presses his lips against the back of Snow’s neck and shoulder and breathes out through an open mouth his release.

“Good, yeah?” Snow’s voice is a whisper against his ear. Jaime’s cock is becoming soft, buried within Snow, useless seed spent inside. It takes moments for Jaime to understand what Snow has said, and his only reply is a soft grunt of agreement as he slips out from Snow’s warmth and lays on his back beside the boy.

“Better than some,” is his reply after he can think of words again. Snow looks at him, eyes having been half-lidded staring down at nothing, and smiles a bit. His shoulders raise and fall a few times in a silent shake of laughter.

And then they are there.

His little fists, unravelling from the marbled brown-and-black furs, unclenching to spread on Jaime’s shoulder, and push him away. Jaime sighs a sigh of defeat and rolls off the warm bed to pad his feet against cold icy floor, knowing Snow will be pulling furs off for washing or burning later, and grabbing new ones from abandoned ice-cells to accompany him in his bed.

Snow does not have time enough for laying next to the one he makes love with, Jaime knows. He, himself, had started seeing sex as but a chore or a ploy with Cersei, and had grown restless when they were finished. Perhaps Snow had the same reasons as Jaime once had, and he was simply afraid they were going to be caught. Though, Jaime did not see it as a problem. Neither of their oaths said anything about laying with men.

“It has been a pleasure, Lannister,” Snow says, eyelids looking as though they weight a ton each, slipping down his eyes only to attempt to flutter back up. Jaime smiles and throws his shirt over his shoulders, laces his breeches, and slips on his boots.

With a final look over his shoulder as he grabs his cloak from a distant corner, Jaime smiles. Snow tiredly smiles back. “Until our paths cross again, Jon.”


End file.
